Enemy of Olympus
by I am Harry Son of Lupa
Summary: Percy Jackson has been forced into immortality by the Olympians and has sworn to hunt them down and kill them. But what happens when he starts having feelings for a certain goddess of the moon? Based after HOO. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here the new story I said that was coming out again just another idea but with this story coming into my schedule I've decided to change it up a bit so this is what my schedule looks like right now.**

**Mondays: Percy Jackson and the rise of a new camp.**

**Wednesdays: Life of a strange demi-god.**

**Thursdays: The fire of love.**

**Fridays: The enemy of Olympus.**

**So I won't keep you waiting any longer go ahead and read on.**

**P/S: Story is going to be complete 3****rd**** person POV just a heads up.**

It had been 3 hours since Percy and the other seven had won the 2nd giant war they had lost many great warriors in the war, but one that was particularly close to Percy's' heart. It was Annabeth Chase. So technically there was only six people left from the great prophecy of seven and they were all in the throne room along with Reyna, Nico and Thalia.

"Demigods" Zeus thundered (pun intended) "Can you all please leave except for Perseus"

As everyone left the room the doors slammed behind them.

"Now young Perseus we have an offer for you" Zeus said before Percy cut him off.

"I don't want immortality" Percy exclaimed.

"We thought you might say that, Hephaestus now" Zeus yelled.

"Sorry Percy" Hephaestus said as golden chains sprung from the ground and grabbed Percy.

"Now, Perseus Jackson there is no way for you to escape" Zeus said with a smirk on his face.

Percy looked at his father Poseidon with a look of sadness hoping he would do something but Percy could see no look of sympathy on his father's face so he guessed that he was along with this plan.

"Why must you force me into immortality?" Percy asked.

"Because you have insulted our pride by rejecting our offer twice demi-god" Poseidon said and Percy was hurt that his own father didn't even call him by his name.

After that the Olympians started chanting in a language that seemed older then ancient Greek. Percy felt as if he was being stabbed by a million swords at once and as suddenly as the pain started it stopped.

"Perseus Jackson you are now no longer a demi-god" Athena announced "Your now an immortal with a few side effects".

"What kind of side effects do you mean" Percy asked.

"Here honey" Aphrodite said as she handed him a mirror.

"I have wings now" Percy exclaimed and sure enough Percy had two grey wings sprouting from his back.

"I hate you, I hate you all" Percy screamed "I will hunt every single one of you down and I will kill you for making me immortal".

**Time skip 5 years later**

After Percy had made that threat on Olympus he flew out with his new wings and hid in the forest, and that's where he still was right now. He hadn't killed any of the Olympians yet but that was because he knew he wasn't strong enough.

'_I'd need an army' _Percy thought.

That's when Percy sensed it, it was the hunters of Artemis they had surrounded him. Luckily he was wearing a black hoodie and one of those masks from v for vendetta so that no one would see his face. Percy was about to run when he heard the voice of one of the people he had sworn to kill.

"Don't even think about running boy" Artemis said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Percy did as he was told and stood still with his hands up in the surrender position.

"Who are you boy?" Artemis asked.

Percy didn't say anything in case they recognized his voice.

"She asked you a question so answer her" Phoebe ordered stepping out of the shadows to stand next to Artemis.

Percy still didn't reply.

"Do you have a death wish boy" Artemis asked.

That was when Percy saw his chance he spread his wings and flew off into the forest at such great speed that none of the hunter could react in time to stop him except for one of them. This hunter ran right after him and managed to shoot an arrow through one of his wings. Percy fell to the ground with ichor flowing out of his wing. Then he saw the person that shot him.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked.

Percy didn't reply so Thalia sent a bolt of lightning at him, which blew his mask off. So now Percy was kneeling on the ground holding his to try and stop Thalia from noticing him. Thalia got annoyed that she still couldn't see who he was so she sent another bolt of lightning at him, which knocked his hands out of the way.

"P-Percy" Thalia stuttered.

"Thalia stay away" Percy pleaded.

But Thalia kept walking closer towards him so he had no choice but to do this.

"Sorry Thalia" Percy whispered before he pinched the side of her neck and she fell unconscious.

After that Percy picked Thalia up bridal style and spread his wings which had now healed and flew off into the sky.

**Line Break**

Percy was still flying through the air with Thalia in his arms looking for a spot to land and at camp for the night. Then this is where everything went wrong Thalia woke up and saw Percy's face.

"Percy, wait Percy?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Hey Thalia" Percy said sheepishly.

"Why are you carrying me?" Thalia asked.

"Because… Just look down if you want to know" Percy said.

"What do you, HOLY HERA" Thalia yelled while grabbing Percy tighter "How in the world are we flying?"

"I'll explain later but right now we need to find a place to camp away from the hunters" Percy said.

"Alright" Thalia said nervously.

"Ah found a spot to camp" Percy exclaimed while flying down to the ground.

**Line Break**

As soon as Percy landed Thalia jumped out of his arms and started to kiss the ground because she was so happy to be back on solid ground again.

"Ah, Thalia what are you doing?" Percy asked looking confused.

"I kissing the ground you idiot" Thalia said.

"I can see that but why?" Percy asked.

"Because I'm happy to be back on the ground again" Thalia replied "you really are a kelp head aren't you".

"Yeah whatever" Percy said walk around and collecting fire wood.

"We've been looking for" Thalia said trying to change the topic.

"Why?" Percy asked a little annoyed that someone would be looking for him.

"I don't know maybe because you swore that you would hunt down every single Olympian and kill them" Thalia said sarcastically.

"And do you know the reason why" Percy asked.

"No but would you care to explain" Thalia asked.

"Look, Thals the reason why I said that is because the gods forced me into immortality when I didn't want to be immortal, they said that me not excepting their gift insulted their pride or something like that okay" Percy explained.

"So what you're saying is that the gods are becoming too big headed" Thalia said.

"Exactly" Percy exclaimed "and someone needs to teach them a lesson and who better to do that than me".

"Alright then" Thalia said "but I'm going to help you".

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"I mean I'm leaving the hunt kelp head" Thalia explained.

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Percy asked while lighting a fire as it was getting dark and cold.

"This is how" Thalia said as she leaned over and kissed Percy on the lips.

Instantly Thalia's clothes changed to what she wore before she joined the hunt, her bow, quiver and hunting knives disappeared also.

"Um… uh, what happened?" Percy asked dumbfounded.

"I left the hunt salt breath" Thalia said while playfully punching him on the shoulder "oh and don't get any ideas we're still just friends okay".

"Okay" Percy said while trying hard not to blush.

"Anyway you told me why the hunters are looking for you but what's with the wings?" Thalia questioned while pointing at the folded up wings resting on his back.

"Oh there just an immortality side effect" he explained.

"Oh" Thalia said.

"Anyway good night" Percy yawned while rolling onto the ground while wrapping himself with his own wings.

**Thalia's POV**

**A/N: I know that I said that the whole story would be in 3****rd**** person POV but it just got too hard to write like that so I decided that I still do POV's.**

As Percy fell asleep all I could think about was what I just did and why.

"Artemis is going to kill me" I whispered to myself "wait not unless Percy and I kill her first".

And that was all I thought of as I fell asleep.

**Line Break**

"Morning" Percy said as I woke up "breakfast is cooking".

"What's for breakfast" I asked.

"Deer" Percy explained.

"Okay" was all I said.

**Line Break**

After breakfast Percy and I were walking through the forest on our way to Manhattan.

"You do know that we're not going to be able to kill all the Olympians by ourselves" I said.

"I know" Percy said "That's why I was on my way to get help before the hunters cut me off".

"Okay then what kind of help?" I asked.

"There was this demi-primordial that said she could get me help but I needed to help her first" Percy said.

"So I take it that we're going to meet her right now" I said.

"Yeah we are" Percy said.

"You do know that the Olympians locked the demi-primordials up because they're too powerful" I explained.

"Yeah I knew that" Percy said sounding like he was lying.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

We were nearly at the spot where Grace said she'd meet me and then the hunters found us, luckily I was wearing my hood and v for vendetta mask so that they wouldn't notice me Thalia on the other hand wasn't wearing a disguise so they noticed her instantly.

"Thalia why did you leave the hunt?" Artemis asked from behind us.

We turned around and saw she had an arrow nocked and the bowstring was drawn back.

"Hey, Artemis" Thalia said putting on a fake smile.

"Why did you leave the hunt and why are you hanging around this boy?" Artemis asked.

"Because of what the Olympians did to me" I said removing my mask and hood while spreading out my wings.

"P-Perseus Jackson it can't be" Artemis said obviously shocked at seeing me again.

'Well it is" I said "so let us be".

"I'm afraid I can't do that because you threatened thee Olympian council and I have orders to bring you back to Olympus" Artemis explained.

"Artemis it doesn't have to be like this" Thalia said "Zeus has grown too big for his boots and needs to be dealt with".

"Are you implying that I join you?" Artemis asked.

"Yes I am" Thalia exclaimed.

"I suppose that our father has been a bit big headed lately" Artemis muttered "alright I'll join you".

"Then you need to wait here for us we're going to go get more help and will be back soon" Thalia said.

"Alright sister but don't take too long" Artemis said jokingly.

**Line Break**

We walked into an alley and I saw Grace looking at us with her arms crossed. She was beautiful wearing a pair of sky blue tights and a white hoodie that said 'the sky's daughter' on the front. Her blonde hair was covering part of her face while the rest of it was just flowing down her back. Her face was perfect and she had an athletic build and stood about 5'6 feet tall.

"Hey, Grace" I said.

"What took you so long?" Grace asked "and who's this?"

"I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace" Thalia replied before I could.

"Grace McKenzie" Grace said nodding towards Thalia.

"Yeah anyway we got held up, but we did manage to find ore help for the fight against the Olympians" I explained "the only thing is we don't have to worry about killing Artemis anymore".

"Why's that?" Grace asked suspiciously.

"Because she's the one who is helping us" Thalia said.

"Cool, so I take that you've got a camp set up then?" Grace asked.

"Yeah we should" I said.

"Let's go back to this camp then" Grace said.

**Hey guys me again hoped you liked this chapter because it took me forever to get this chapter done.**

**Oh and remember to vote on the poll for my other story the fire of love.**

**Also quick favour before I go I would love it if you guys could PM me some ideas for demi-primordials because right now I've only got Grace and one other that you will meet in the next chapter. So anyway with demi-primordial character ideas make sure you tell me their name, gender, primordial parent, powers, weapons and a quick back story because it gives me a headache every time I try to think of a back story.**

**So remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it and thank you too dogbiscuit1967 for pointing out that I was rushing the story, so from now on I'll try to slow it down.**

**I would also like to thank Hunter of Chaos for giving me a great idea for a demi-primordial I will be using this demi-primordial in this. **

**Anyway don't let me hold you back any longer go ahead and read on. **

**Percy's POV**

"Cool, so I take that you've got a camp set up then?" Grace asked.

"Yeah we should" I said.

"Let's go back to this camp then" Grace said.

As Thalia, Grace and I were walking back to where we left the hunters and Artemis, Thalia decided to ask some questions.

"So Grace who is your primordial parent?" Thalia asked.

"Hm… oh my dad's Ouranos" she replied calmly.

"So I guess that explains the whole sky's daughter thing on the hoodie" Thalia said.

"Yeah" Grace replied.

"Do you have any special powers?" Thalia asked obviously still interested in Grace.

"Yeah I have control over the winds and I can fly" she stated.

"How do you fly?" Thalia asked confused.

"This is how" Grace said as she let her wings come out.

"Whoa, how did I not notice those before" Thalia asked with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Because I can make them transform into tattoos on my back so people don't notice them" Grace explained.

"Make sense" Thalia said.

"Hey look they do have a camp set up" I said desperately trying to change the subject before something that was confusing came up gave me a headache.

**Thalia's POV**

Grace was a pretty cool person I just didn't like her name it reminded me of my mother.

"Thalia, earth to Thals" Percy was saying while waving his hand in front of my face.

I realised I must have spaced out.

"Sorry I was thinking" I said.

And at that we continued to walk to Artemis's tent. When we got there I knocked on the door and heard Artemis's voice from the inside.

"Who is it?" Artemis asked.

"It's us Lady Artemis" Percy replied.

"Enter" Artemis said.

When we walked in Artemis looked surprised to see Grace.

"So this is the help you were talking about" Artemis said sarcastically.

"The names Grace McKenzie" Grace said while offering her hand out Artemis.

"Lady Artemis" Artemis replied while shaking Graces hand.

"So is all the help you could get" Artemis said directing the question at Percy and me "because she is not going to be much difference".

"Actually, Lady Artemis she will be much of a difference for she knows where to get even more help" Percy said obviously pleased with himself because he knew something that Artemis didn't.

"So I take it that you will be heading off to go and get this extra help ASAP?" Artemis asked.

"That's the plan" I replied.

"Well then I shall come with you" Artemis said.

"But, Lady Artemis what about your hunters?" Percy asked.

"Phoebe can take care of them she has before" Artemis replied instantly.

**Line Break**

**Grace's POV**

We were on our way out of the hunter's camp and I was on point leading the way towards where the demi-primordials were locked up.

"So who're these people that are going to help us?" Artemis asked.

"The demi-primordials" Thalia replied calmly.

"What, the demi-primordials, they can't be trusted they're powerful mortals who only care for themselves" Artemis yelled in outrage.

"Well you're following one right now" Percy stated.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked looking confused but still pissed.

"What Percy means is that I'm the daughter of Ouranos" I said as calmly as I could manage.

"You're the daughter of Ouranos" Artemis mumbled.

"Yeah and I'm helping you so obviously I don't just care about myself" I exclaimed.

"Alright you have a point" Artemis said trying to calm herself down "lead on".

**Line Break**

"Alright that's the place" I said putting my head slightly above the bush so that I could look and point to the building.

The building its self was just plain ugly it was a grey box that's all it was, just an impenetrable giant grey box.

"How're we meant to get past the guards?" Thalia asked while indicating towards the 10 demi-gods that were decked out in full battle armour, weapons and all.

"The way I see it there's 2 options" I started "1 we knock them out but that's not going to be easy, or 2"

"We kill them" Percy finished off for me.

"What do you mean we kill them?" Thalia asked "their demi-gods just like you and me, it's not fair on them".

"Thals when you joined me you knew it wasn't going to be fair on anyone" Percy stated.

"So we still can't kill them" Thalia argued.

"I'm sorry Thalia but it's the only way" Artemis said.

"I guess you're right" Thalia grumbled "so how're we going to kill these demi-gods?"

"I was thinking of just walking over there and killing them" I replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Percy said as he uncapped riptide and walked away from our hiding place.

**Line Break**

We had just finished off the demi-gods that were guarding this place when Thalia made a bolt of lightning break the door down. Let's just say this is the part where everything went terribly wrong. How this happened you ask? Well the alarms started and more guards came straight to the door, or what used to be the door.

"This is just great" I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked obviously not picking up the sarcasm in my voice.

"Never mind" I replied shaking my head.

And at that we all charged off into battle.

**Line Break (Ha 2 line breaks in 8 lines)**

**Thalia's POV**

All the demi-gods were lying on the floor dead, while we were stepping over their bodies.

"Where to now?" I asked Grace.

"This way" Grace replied while walking off down one of the many corridors.

We all ran to catch up to Grace and eventually caught up to her when she stopped in front of a door.

"This is where they keep all the demi-primordials locked up" Grace staring at the door.

"And you know this how?" Artemis asked.

"Because this is the room I escaped from" Grace replied while opening the door.

And what I saw behind that door was horrific kids as young as 7 and as old as 19 were locked up jail cells that were apparently meant to suppress their powers.

"This is horrible" I said with a shocked look on my face.

Then all the demi-primordials noticed Grace and started to call.

"Grace you came back for us"

"Yeah Grace is here to save us"

"Who're those people with you Grace?"

"Guys calm down we're going to get you out of here and then you can get your revenge on Olympus" Grace said with an evil grin on her face.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

We got all the demi-primordials out of their cells and they all immediately started rushing for the door to get out of this place.

"Where do you think you're all going" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"We're getting out of here" one person said from the middle of the crowd of 30 demi-primordials.

"Don't you want to get revenge on Olympus?" Thalia asked.

"We do but we can't stay here because the Olympians will surely send more guards" another person said from the crowd of demi-primordials.

"Then follow us for revenge" Grace said walking out the door.

"I take it we're going back to the hunter's camp?" I asked Grace as we walked out the door.

"Na duh" Grace replied back sarcastically.

**Line Break**

As we got back to the hunters camp I noticed Grace was looking for someone in the crowd of demi-primordials.

"Who're you looking for?" I asked her.

"Hm… oh I'm looking for my half-brother and one of my friends" she replied back.

"Alright" I said.

"Oh there they are" she said while walking over to 2 people standing off to the side of the group of demi-primordials "you've got to come and meet them".

"I dunno" I started to say but got no further as Grace started dragging me towards them.

We walked over towards them and their faces seemed to light up at the sight of Grace.

"Sup little sis?" the guy asked Grace.

"Not much" she replied.

"Who's the cutie" the girl asked Grace.

"Oh… I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" I replied holding out my hand towards the 2 people we were talking to.

"Harry Labeo son of Gaia" the guy said while shaking my hand.

Harry was a big guy and when I say big guy I mean big guy, he was 6'7 feet tall, darkish complexion, huge muscle but not overly huge, he had a face that looked like it had been carved from stone, he had brown hair that was the shade of moist dirt and his eyes were bright green.

"Luna Corvum daughter of Nyx" the girl said.

Luna was a small girl around 5'2 feet tall, she had a pale complexion, a calm face, pitch black hair cut short just below her ears, eyes as black as the night sky, with a pure black raven sitting on her shoulder and a wolf with black fur that had silver blotches all over it (its fur reminded me of the night sky).

"Who's the bird and wolf?" I asked Luna indicating towards the raven and wolf.

"Oh… this is Nox" she said indicating towards the raven "and this is Caelum" she said indicating towards the wolf.

"Cool names" I replied.

**Grace's POV**

"Um how is Harry your brother?" Percy whisper asked me "1st of all he's not a son of Ouranos and 2nd of all he has a different last name to you"

"Since, Gaia and Ouranos are technically married, he's technically my older step brother" I explained.

"How old are you exactly?" Percy asked.

"I'm 17 years old" I replied.

"How old is Harry?" he asked.

"He's 19 years old" I replied again.

**Hey guys sorry that this chapter wasn't out yesterday like I said it would be but I had so many ideas I just couldn't make the bridges to connect them all together.**

**Oh and I would just like to thank Hunter of Chaos again for the great idea of Luna Corvum. So if you want a character in this story just send PM your idea, make sure to include name, gender, primordial parent (because I only need ideas for the demi-primordials), powers, weapons, personality, and a short back story.**

**Also remember to vote on the poll that is on my profile for my other story 'the fire of love', I'm closing the poll the Wednesday that is coming up.**

**So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately I've just had something else on my plate that needed dealing with first but don't worry it should be dealt with. So to make it up to you I will be trying to post as many chapters from my 3 more popular stories this weekend and I bet you can guess which stories they are, wait you don't know oh well I'll tell you then, the 3 stories that will be updating are Enemy of Olympus, Percy Jackson the werewolf and The fire of love so be prepared.**

**Thalia's POV**

I was walking around the crowd of demi-primordials -that were currently residing at the hunt's camp- looking for Percy as he had disappeared. I was walking around for another 20 seconds before I saw Percy standing next to Grace talking with 2 other people that I didn't know.

I walked up towards them and called Percy's name "Percy".

"Oh, hey Thals" Percy replied "Meet, Harry Labeo and Luna Corvum" Percy said indicating towards the 2 obviously demi-primordials that he had been talking to.

"Hi I'm Thalia" I said giving them a quick wave.

I couldn't help but notice Harry smile at me and in an instant I could feel the blood rushing to my face in a blush, 'wait, what, why was I blushing?'

'_Because you obviously like him idiot' _I heard a voice in my head say.

'Shut up' was the only reply that I said to the little voice.

"Thalia, hello anyone home" Grace was saying while waving her hand in front of my face in an attempt to wake me up.

"Hm… yeah I'm fine" I said while starting to walk away "I just need to get some fresh air."

"We're outside, there's plenty of fresh air out here" Percy said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever I just need to go for a walk" I said walking away before I was stopped the most handsome voice in the world, 'why am I thinking these things'

"Mind if I join you, I could use a walk as well" Harry said.

"Sure, why not" I said while my heart was beating away at the walls of my chest, as we went for a walk around the camp, 'maybe I do like Harry.'

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

It was getting dark and everyone was heading off to sleep in tents –I was currently sharing a tent with 3 other guys whose name I had learned were Jake Black son of Erebus, Max Jones son of Pontus and Kyle Withers son of Hemera- but that was beside the point, the point is Harry and Thalia weren't back yet from their 'walk' yet and I couldn't get to sleep because I didn't know if my cousin and technically my great-uncle were alright.

So me being the seaweed brained idiot that I was, I went looking for them, and come to think about it, it wasn't that hard for me to find them and when I did find them I wasn't that happy for 2 reasons, 1) I considered Thalia like a sister to me and was very protective of her, 2) Thalia and Harry were currently lying on grass in a clearing looking up at the stars with their arms around each other.

I coughed into my sleeve and they both instantly stood up separating from each other.

"What is going on here" I demanded.

"Percy it's not what it looks like" Thalia stated.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Umm" Harry started saying with a look of nervousness on his face.

And that was when I couldn't hold it in anymore I burst out laughing, then I burst out laughing even harder when I saw the confused looks on their faces.

"Gotcha" was what I said "You should have seen your faces."

"Percy I'm going to kill you" Thalia yelled out while glaring at me.

"Wait you aren't mad?" Harry asked me.

"Nah I'm cool with it, but if you break her heart I will kill you" I threatened as I walked back towards camp and went straight to bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow thinking about the most beautiful woman in the world Artemis.

**A/N: Now everybody I'm going to be trying something new so plz don't kill me, and for people saying why would a 22 year old Percy be attracted to 12 year old Artemis well it's because Artemis in this story is actually 23 years old.**

**Line Break**

I awoke in the morning to the sounds of a guy screaming so I ran outside and noticed it coming from the middle of the camp, I got to the guy that was screaming first and noticed that he was holding a mirror and screaming at it. The guy noticed me and looked towards me.

"You, get Percy Jackson and tell him to come here quickly" The guy said.

"I am Percy Jackson" I replied.

"No you're not, Percy Jackson is male and you are clearly female" the guy said.

"What do you mean" I said grabbing the mirror the guy was holding.

When I looked in the mirror all I saw was a beautiful female face looking back at me and instantly fainted realising that it was me.

**Line Break**

I woke up and saw Thalia looking right at me.

"Oh, Thals you would not believe the dream I just had it was ridiculous" I said.

"How do you know who I am?" Thalia asked me with a look of confusion on her face.

"Thals it's me Percy" I replied while poking myself in the chest.

And as soon as I did poke myself in the chest I felt something squishy. I looked down and instantly had raven coloured fall down in front of my face. I pulled the hair back thinking it was weird because my hair never got that long and saw 2 things I never would have thought I'd see on me, breasts I had breasts. The dream wasn't a dream.

"Girl you're not Percy because I'm pretty sure Percy is a guy and is taller than 5'7" Thalia explained.

"Thals you've got to believe me, I'm Percy" I said.

"Fine if you're really Percy, then tell me something only Percy would know" Thalia said with a smirk.

"Last night I caught you and Harry cuddling on the grass watching the stars" I replied crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Holy Hera, it is you Percy. How did you become a girl?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know" I said "where's the boy that was screaming this morning?"

"He's over there we think he may have fainted right after you" she explained.

Right after Thalia finished talking the boy shot up awake and looked over at us. The boy seemed relieved to see Thalia here in the tent.

"Thalia you would never believe the crazy dream I just had" The boy said.

"How do you know my name?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia it's me Artemis" They boy said pointing at himself.

"If you're really Artemis then tell me something only Artemis would know" Thalia said bluntly obviously getting annoyed at the boy.

"You used to have a crush on Apollo" The boy said.

"Oh… um, so it is you Artemis" Thalia said trying to hide her blush.

"Thalia why did you think that it wasn't me?" Artemis asked.

"Um… becauseyou'reaboynow" Thalia blurted out.

"What!" Artemis yelled.

**Hey guys this is the first chapter in my writing marathon hope you enjoy. So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup here's the next chapter for enemy of Olympus so read on but before you do I have decided to answer some of you question and thoughts that you might be having.**

**Percy is a god with unknown domains.**

**Percy still has his or should I say her wings but if you noticed in chapter 2 I explain how Grace can hide her wings Percy can do the same.**

**Now you're probably thinking if Percy's immortal then why did he age from 17 to 22? well I'm going with a thing where an immortal stops aging at the age of 25, and Percy is not yet 25.**

**That should answer all your questions for now so read on.**

**Artemis's POV**

"What do you mean I'm now a boy?" I asked.

"By saying you're a boy I mean that you're a boy" Thalia said.

"So it wasn't a dream" I said while plopping back down on my bed and staring at the roof.

"Yeah it wasn't" said another girls voice from somewhere else in the infirmary.

"Who said that?" I asked as I looked around for where the voice had come from.

My eyes finally landed on a beautiful young girl who had silky black hair, sea green eyes, a regal face, well-tanned complexion. The girl was also about 5'6 with an athletic build.

"It was I Perseus Jackson milady" the girl said.

"Perseus?" I asked.

"Yes milady" Percy replied.

"So you're now a girl and I'm a boy" I said while letting out a sigh "How could this get any worse."

**Line Break**

"Little sis" I heard Apollo say as he flashed into my tent.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing in my sisters tent?!" Apollo yelled.

"Apollo it's me Artemis" I try to explain but he was obviously having none of it.

"I'm pretty sure my little sister is in fact a girl and not a male."

"Apollo for the last time I'm older than you" I yelled making him jump as he finally realised that it was in fact me.

"Oh… so it is you Artemis" He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, so what do you want?" I ask him.

"Well, I heard that you had joined Percy's side against the Olympians" he explained.

"So let me guess you've come to try and make go back to Olympus?" I asked smugly.

"No I've come to join you" Apollo said while smiling "I feel that what father forced upon Percy was wrong and that father should no longer rule Olympus."

"Alright then brother welcome aboard" I said while mentally groaning "Now listen up to what has been going on lately."

**Line Break**

After I had explained to Apollo what had been going on he wouldn't shut up.

"So Percy's now a girl" Apollo said with a mischievous smile on his face "I think I might try my luck with her."

"Apollo you leave her alone" I said in an angry tone.

"Why? Does my little brother like Percy?" he asked with a smirk growing on his face.

"NO!" I exclaimed a little too loudly and sudden.

"Oh so you do like Percy" Apollo said grinning like a madman.

"No I don't like Perseus" I tried to tell him.

"Yeah you totally don't like Perseus" Apollo stated with sarcasm pouring off every single word.

"Fine I like Percy" I said "You happy now."

"Now that wasn't so hard. Was it?" he asked "Now all you have to do is go and tell her."

"What no"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a maiden goddess" I explained to Apollo.

"You can't be a maiden goddess if you're not female" he explained with a smirk growing on his face.

"So that means-" I started.

"Your vow doesn't exist anymore."

"Apollo I never thought that these words would come out of my mouth, but you're a genius" I said standing up and walking out of my tent to look for Percy.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update and the fact that this is another short chapter I know your all probably at home raging at me for the short updates but this is the best I could do for now. So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay this is my next update for my second **_**WRITING MARATHON**_** so enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

I was now back in my tent thinking about what had been going on lately (and let me tell you it was a lot crazier than what I thought it would be) when I heard a knock on the pole at the front of my tent.

"Come in" I called out as Grace walked into the tent.

"Hey Percy" she said as she sat down beside me. **(A/N: Now if you're wondering how Grace knows it's because I skipped the part when Percy and Artemis told the whole camp of hunters and demi-primordials.)**

"Hey Grace" I said "What's up."

"Not much just came to see how you were doing with the whole sudden transformation into a girl thing" she explained.

"I'm taking it fine" I replied.

"Really?" Grace asked me raising her eyebrows.

"What do you mean really?" I asked her.

"What I mean by really is that you're still wearing male clothes" Grace explained.

"Well I don't exactly have any female clothes now do I" I said.

"Wait here then" Grace said as she got up and walked away.

And once again I was sitting there in silence just thinking about everything when there was yet another knock on the pole at the front of my tent.

"Come in" I said.

"Percy" Artemis asked as she no wait he stepped into the tent.

"Oh, hello Artemis" I said as my heart started beating like crazy at the site of his auburn hair, silver eyes, chiselled face and well-toned muscles.

"Percy I wanted to ask you something" he said as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"And what would that be" I said blushing when his leg brushed against mine.

"Do you…" he started but never got to finish as Grace just happened to walk in at that exact time hold a bag full of clothes.

"Oh I didn't know that you were here Artemis" she said while looking surprised at the position that Artemis and I were in.

"Yeah I was just talking to Percy" he said.

"Well than do continue because I can wait outside" Grace said starting to back away towards the entrance of the tent.

"No, no you 2 do what you need to do" Artemis said standing up "I'll leave."

"Alright" Grace said as she walked towards me and Artemis walked out the tent.

"Talk to you later Percy" Artemis called out before he stepped outside.

We sat there for five minutes in silence before Grace decided to talk.

"So what was that all about?"

"I dunno" I replied "What's with the clothes?"

"Oh, these are for you" she explained.

"Thanks" I said grabbing the bag and standing up "You think you could help me?"

"Yeah sure" Grace said walking over to me and helping me pull my shirt off.

**Line Break**

It only took about half an hour but I got dressed so I was now wearing a pair of faded blue short shorts, a black green day singlet, knee high leather boots, a little bit of eye liner and my raven black hair was flowing down my back.

"How do I look?" I asked Grace who was staring at me.

"Really good actually" she said "The boys won't be able to keep their hands off of you."

"Why thank you Grace" I said smiling at her as we walked out the flap of my tent into the camp.

**Line Break**

**Artemis's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid was the only word going through my head at the moment. Why didn't I just tell her god dammit? I'm the most stupid person ever.

"So how'd it go" Apollo asked as I walked back into my tent.

"Horrible" I said.

"Why did she reject you?" he asked.

"No. Her friend walked in when I was about to tell her" I explained.

"Bummer" he said "Well you'll just have to tell her later."

"Yeah I will" I said as I dropped down onto my bed.

"You've just got to wait for her to be alone and ask her" my brother said.

"Yeah I know alright" I sighed out "I'll just have a nap while I wait."

"Alright little bro" Apollo said as he walked out the entrance.

"For the last time Apollo I'm older" I yelled at his retreating form.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

As Grace and I were walking through camp I could feel everyone staring at me and to be honest it was a little bit unnerving. But anyway back to the story Grace wanted to go and see Harry and Luna so we were trying to find them.

It took another 5 minutes but we found them and… Thalia sitting at a picnic table talking to each other. As we approached them they seemed to notice us because they started waving at us.

"Hey guys" Harry said "Come grab a seat."

"Thanks" I said as I sat down next to Thalia and noticed that she was holding hands with Harry.

"Going public with this information are we" I whispered to Thalia giving her a little nudge.

At that she blushed and tried to glare at me but blushing and glaring don't mix, so it looked like she was just constipated.

"Hey Grace do you remember Diana?" Luna asked as her raven came and perched on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to her." Grace said "Because she isn't here."

"She was with us at the compound but then one night she got taken away the guards were saying something like _"She's being transferred to a safer facility under orders of the king of Olympus"_" Harry said.

"You don't think that?" Luna asked her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah I think that they might have moved her back to Olympus" Grace said "We need to get her out of there before she goes even more insane."

**Oh you guys probably hate me for that cliffy right now *cue evil laugh. But anyway that was my second update for my second **_**WRITING MARATHON.**_** So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa**


End file.
